ѕℓαуєяѕ tђє к๏๓ค ฬคг
by MiyunWatashae
Summary: Based on the Koma war time. C:  Phib has mazoku too, here. Its an alternates story in a way.   Cerras: Hey look, he stopped calling me Miss Cerras! :'D  Xellos: -smirks- what are you thinking about, miss Cerras?
1. Chapter 1

Rumor was spreading around that all the mazoku lords were creating their own mazoku. Not too long ago, in the Koma war, there were many losses, Sherra and many of the other mazoku were killed, and Gaav was sealed away into a human body by the Aqualord, making him weaken in power. Not to mention, they lost a piece of Shabranigdu and now it was hidden away someplace. Different fragments of their lord were spread around the world, and the monsters job was to find them. So, to put it simply, they needed more allies for what they wished to cause. But then again, _who knew_ if any other problems would erupt, either. They couldn't get too excited, and think things would be easy.

**"…Interesting ..."**

A smirk appeared onto the boy's childish features, and he let a laugh escape him. Well, he supposed he could give it all a try. He got the form of a human body; a perfect vessel! The Hellmaster charged some of his power through it. Color came to the girl's features, long silver hair, gold-yellow eyes. She wore a pink dress, clearly easy to move in; lined with gold, and wore brown leggings beneath. Then, she wore a pink scarf, with rubies embedded in it. In her hair, was a matching ruby hair-clip. She wore golden armlets and anklets, and pink designed boots. She also wore white gloves over her hands.  
It was a little too girlish, it kind of scared him, but it looked good on her. At least she'd be able to work in it. The only thing he wanted was for the girl to do her job. As long as that was met, he wouldn't have to give her a lecture, or anything of the sort.

She sat up, looking happy before she noticed him. She gave him odd stare, seeming real lost in the situation, not getting what was going on- or where she was. She sat there, simply staring at Phibrizzo, her mazoku lord. She opened her mouth to speak, but there was no voice. Though, of course; he forgot the simplest thing. He quickly cast another spell, and waited for the girl to speak. It was completely reasonable if she was confused, after all, he erased the memories of her childhood and how he assassinated her family and friends in her hometown as best as he could, even when it couldn't be done completely, he was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

**"Where am I?"** Her golden-yellow eyes were emotionless as she spoke, it all seemed good, she was perfect, _so far_. He thought nothing was wrong with her. He had created her to have a high level of frontline combat; she would use twin swords, and dirks. She could use a bit of magic, but she couldn't be too advanced at both. He already had a mazoku priestess, after all. Version was her name. The power had to be split evenly between the two. He could have had one powerful one, one that was equal to his power; like Zelas had done with Xellos! But, he didn't want to take the chances of his mazoku trying to defy him. Version stood behind him, watching as the new mazoku, her "sister", came into being.

**"You know where you are, sis. This is your home."** Version informed cheerfully, smiling brightly she had no care in the world!  
**"Home?"** The silver-haired mazoku questioned softly, tilting her head to the side in confusion, a chime sounding from the clip around her ear as she did so.  
**"Yes, your home. Where you **_**belong,**_** Cerras."** Phibrizzo answered, bluntly. He couldn't deal with the childishness. It bothered him, most mazoku didn't awaken like this. Cerras was acting like she already had a life, before, and was taken away from it; which was exactly what happened. But why would he admit to that? There was no need for her to know. It would only make her wish to rebel. He had to keep her from doing so.  
He simply took their life away from the girl, and made her a mazoku. Cerras. That was her _human_ name too. Maybe he made a little too much connection? Frankly, he didn't care about that either.

**"Perhaps we should test her abilities…"** Version suggested, and Phibrizzo nodded, of course, he was going to make the two fight against eachother. If Cerras couldn't win a fight against Version, who used "magic", she had a problem. After all, she could easily deflect the mazoku's spells if she was quick enough, and if she was as strong as a general as she should be.  
Version sat there, sitting on her guitar as it levitated above the ground, leaving her feet dangling.  
That was when Phibrizzo gave her an order. _Fight. Now._

* * *

Cerras's head was spinning, they had been fighting for a long while now, and Version just continued teleporting away. Over and over. Could the mazoku actually come out and fight? That coward! This wasn't a battle with the way she was acting!  
**"STOP TELEPORTING!"** Cerras shouted at her in frustration, Version only giggled.  
What was so funny? Was it her getting so upset? How was that _funny_? Was she trying to get her angry? She normally didn't get angry so easily, but since she had no clue what was going on, she had a reason to be upset. Wait, she _did_ didn't she?  
**"Haha. Yup. We're related alright~"** Version chimed, teleporting behind Cerras once more.  
**" Fire~ Come ooon!"** She strummed the guitar, and fire headed Cerras's way. The silver-haired mazoku teleported, but just barely, the impact burnt at her arm before she had escaped into the Astral Plane, and she winced when landing in another area.  
"**Stop messing around!"** Cerras took her ruby embedded dirnk, and she ran at Version. When the Mazoku moved, Cerras pushed her foot off of a nearby tree, with enough momentum to reach her in a small amount of time.  
It was too quick for her "sister" to process. Cerras took her dirk, and chopped a few her hair, a smirk making its way onto her lips. Oh how amusing it was, being able to trick Version so easily. She hadn't even done much!  
Phibrizzo chuckled, and clapped, seeing the look on Cerras's face as Version began freaking out on her. It was a dumbfounded look, a look as if the girl wanted to ask what was wrong, like she didn't already know.  
"Bravo, bravo! That's enough for now. We've got to go to the extreme, now. Let's find a good opponent."  
A new mazoku was born, in his eyes. Little did he know, there was still some human left in Cerras, she hadn't fully synced with her mazoku side, she wasn't even close. But that's for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Recently, was the incident of Sherra's death. Many took a bad effect of it, becoming sucked up into depression, along with everyone else. Though, Cerras was unsure who this "Sherra" girl was. And she hadn't heard how exactly she'd died from anyone. Was it even known? Were they keeping it a secret from her so that she wouldn't get too emotional? (Because she most likely would…) She tapped a finger to her cheek, thinking to herself the possible reasons. Why was Sherra so important? Being a newly created mazoku left her out of the loop. She had no clue who many of these people were. The only mazoku she knew was Juri. Juri was her best friend, always reassuring her when she was upset.

Cerras was taken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She rose her gaze, to see a purple-haired man- well, mazoku, and he seemed rather bothered himself. She blinked in confusion, and was going to go to speak to him when Juri grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from doing so. '_That's Xellos, the one I had told you about before. He's the one most affected by Sherra's death.__' _

_C_erras's brows furrowed at Juri's words, and she gently pulled her wrist out of her friends grip. She knew why her friend would be concerned, but she didn't think anymore of it. "I don't mind if he's a "little bit scary", Juri. I really don't. If someone's upset, you should go to help them no matter what; especially if they're one of your allies! Whatever he does, I'm prepared for it, alright? And it's my own fault if he flips out on me. After all, I'm the one bothering him. So please. Don't worry." She gave a small smile, and waved goodbye to her friend before leaving her side. Juri just stood there silently, still surprised by her friend's words. It was hard to really say she understood. The mazoku didn't really feel any of the feelings she spoke of. Not much anyways. They never really gave into them, or realized them. And wait, she was going to confront Xellos? Everyone knew how bitter and blunt he was at the moment, Sherra was his _twin sister_, and she was killed. Cerras was taking this too lightly. Didn't she hear the news? She was even keeping her updated herself! Even when knowing this, Cerras went right on in? Juri stayed, until Cerras was out of her view, and when she was no longer, she teleported away.

Cerras walked up silently, her body tensing up as she grew closer, and before she was even ready for the tension, the mazoku's violet eyes darted over to her. "Is there something you'd like to ask?" Xellos questioned, it sounded like something he'd usually ask, but normally, he'd be speaking with more of a cheerful, yet calm tone. Now it was all just emotionless. His eyes were void. It was difficult to not be freaked out. Cerras curled her hands into tight fists, her breath shaky as she got ready to speak up, she should have been prepared for this! She said she was prepared, but that was _before_; like they said, 'easier said than done'. "U-Um," Xellos was waiting for the girl to finish, a blank expression on his face. Which only made it worse for Cerras, her whole body was trembling by now. She glanced up so that she met his gaze once more, her golden eyes softened somewhat in sympathy as she watched him. "I heard what happened to Sherra." "Don't mention her, _Miss Cerras." _Xellos replied back to her right afterward, his eyes narrowing somewhat. He just wanted some time alone. _C_erras frowned at the way he responded as well as the look he was giving her, her cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment when she was called "miss" Cerras. Formalities bothered her quite a bit. "What's up w-with the miss…? You shouldn't call me miss! " Expected. All of the mazoku who knew of Cerras, knew she would get flustered easily, and would make a bigger deal of things than one should. "Cerras, would you please _leave me alone_?" He sighed, and brushed past her, silence filling the halls again. But it didn't last for long. Cerras didn't like the sadness, so she was going to make Xellos his normal, cheerful self no matter what it took! She followed after him, taking in a breath, before rushing up, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Hey, can't you cheer up, Xellos?" She pouted, "It makes me sad to see others this way. Can you cheer up … somehow…? Please? I-I mean, n-not that you have to stop mourning immediately or anything…that's not… m-my business… I-I didn't mean that!.." Xellos was silent for a few moments, before smirking slightly, "Persistent, aren't you? You sure are a strange one, Miss Cerras." It wasn't like Xellos meant to be rude to the new mazoku or hurt her in any way, he was just under stress at the moment. It happened to everyone, didn't it? It was nothing to really fuss about. He saw no harm in opening up a bit to Cerras, since after all, it did make him feel a bit better having her company. She was so silly. It was cute. Cerras ran a hand through her long silver hair, pressing her lips together nervously. This Xellos guy was starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable; first, he gets mad and told her to leave him alone, the next, he just stared, before saying she was "strange". What was that supposed to mean? "I'm glad you're feeling better, Xellos. …Maybe… maybe I didn't help you completely, maybe you still feel SOMEWHAT upset. It's just good to know I've helped someone. " She wore that same, winsome smile, the smile that made everyone close to her in her human life, before she was made a mazoku. The smile that made everyone else smile along with her. She didn't know that such happiness would hurt a mazoku, so she was unsure what was up when Xellos put a hand to his head, his smile seeming to twitch. "Err… Xellos? Are you feeling OK?" "Well, not completely." Xellos answered truthfully. "Not completely? Is something else bothering you?" If she had known it hurt him, she would have kept it under control more. She didn't want to hurt _anyone. _"It's gone _now_, _Miss Cerras." __C_erras squeaked, hearing the formalities again. It just wasn't her thing. Xellos of course, chuckled seeing her reaction. "Y-You… did it again…" She turned her face away from him, pouting like she had before.

It seemed like the day repeated itself continuously. Throughout the day, Xellos wouldn't stop teasing her about how "her face was red" and how "she squeaked at the sound of formalities". It wasn't that big of a deal that he had to bother her about it, was it?

Finally, the day was coming to a closing, so she decided to ask why it was so interesting to him. "Xellos, could I ask something?" He turned his attention to her, "Alright. " Cerras clasped her hands together in front of her before speaking. "Why is it you keep teasing me? I don't really get why you like to tease me so much, OR… OR… why you said I was "a strange one"! You keep mocking me. I don't understand why that is." Xellos blinked, his signature smirk making its way onto his lips, before he wagged a finger. "I'm afraid that's a secret." Cerras gave him a weird look, and Xellos only laughed again.

Oh, what a long day. But it finally came to an end. Xellos wasn't a bad guy after all! He _was_ just bothered by Sherra's death. But if you could find a way to distract him from the thought of it, then there was no reason to be nervous to talk to him. It was a reason, she believed, why you should never judge someone before getting to know them yourself. You couldn't _always_ trust others word.


End file.
